Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert
Welcome to chapter 10! Here our duo comes across two new threats... Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur}} The fourth configuration Chapter 10: The Great Desert Delirium of the Burning Mind The desert. A place where few large life forms make their home. Many of those who live in the desert(specifically the vast desert in North America, that spreads from California to Texas, which is divided into smaller deserts like the Sonoran, and Mohave), are animals that are cruel, and harsh in manner. The insects, such as the Tarantula Wasp, lays it's eggs in the still living, but paralyzed body of the Giant Tarantula, which it does so by injecting the Arachnid with it's venom. But it's not just the animals that are gruesome. Yes, even the plants try to harm, and possibly kill animals that may want they're precious water. The plants here exist in a drab, and brutally dry plane of existence. The poster child of the desert, the Cactus, yields thorns, and has caused pain to many beings, man and animal alike. It's thorns vary from being small, and thin enough to not be noticed until you feel the sharp sting, to being massive and deadly enough to be used on a mace. These plants are the most extreme flora in the desert, and the animals such as Scorpions, Spiders, Lizards, and Coyotes follow the same pattern. Some dinosaurs, even, though not originally from a desert, made their lives here, and were quite successful, like the Microceratus, and Parasaurolophus. That is where Ember was, in the burning desert, the cruel ball of gas we call the Sun above. Ember wondered about the Sun. Is it alive? he wondered. If it was alive, it must have been here a while, for if there was no Sun, the world would be, frozen and black. That meant it had to have been there for many millennia. From this, he concluded that the yellowish orb must have seen all of the world's history. Although it could only have seen half, because night came, and only the Moon and Stars saw what happened then. He wondered what things the Sun must have seen. It would have known about all of Ember's ancestors, and all other raptors that lived once. Now he was the last... and possibly, he was going to die from thirst, and then his nearly extinct race would become a legend. Ember was sad at this: he still wanted to live. He partially hung on to the faintest hope, that there was one female left, still alive. Maybe the one he seen on Nublar, the blue one. He doubted she lived, however, and he went back his sad state. He was the last, and when he died... what then? Where will I go? He never had a parent, much less a caring mother to explain the world to him, so he always tried to teach himself. He didn't know what would happen after he died. Maybe he would go to another world, and hunt until he died there too, and the cycle would repeat, over, and over... After some time, Ember began to become delirious, and extremely hot, to the point of agony. Instead of thinking of life and death, he thought of the liquid he needed: Water. He needed it to quench the dryness in his mouth. It was so hot, even though he could feel the breeze, the breeze just made him hotter. The world outside was no different, than the box he was inside. Heat was the ally of madness, and madness was a product of time. Heat, madness, and time, all drove him down a well of psychological torment, that held his mind in a burning grip. It made him feel dead. Ember was comatose from the heat, and the time in it. Why isn't the fool stopping? He questioned his hurting self. Meaty hadn't stopped driving, and hadn't spoken since the departed from the massacre of bodies. He had started to weep, but then stopped, gripping the wheel. He just stayed mute, staring at the black road of infinite insanity. He lay there, panting even though the windows were rolled down. He would periodically sit up, and in his state of delirium, he would see refuge ahead. But it was all in his hot mind. The lush jungle that surrounded a crystal lake to the west, was his burning soul's creation. The shade of trees ahead, were nothing more than mentally-bound things; they would never be really real. He laid back down, and took a drink of water in a bowl, that Meaty had placed on the floor. There was little water, because their water jugs were nearly empty, just adding to the misery. As he took the drink, he heard a sound. It sounded like a loud crack of thunder, which made him jump. What? he thought, There's no clouds! He hadn't seen a puffy cloud for a while, but that all changed when he looked ahead to see a wall of black and grey clouds approaching. In his state, he hadn't seen the clouds, or heard the thunder until now. It was a thunderstorm, and a big one. It looked so out of place, with it being a wet and stormy mass, moving across a dry, sunny wasteland. A contrast of light and darkness, and water, and fire. Ember realized that they were about to get drenched. The windows rolled up, he saw that Meaty was fully alert, and he spoke in a happy tone. The waters of life had come at last, and the Human was rejoicing... the rejoicing should have been saved for after the storm. The storm Joshua rolled up the windows, and let of a cry of joy. It was uncommon to see a storm this large in a desert. At least, he thought it was not common. He longed to enter the forests of northern Arizona, where he would finally be saved from the dry. But it turned out that it would be the second paradise he would got through... they had drove through much of New Mexico, first looking out at the beautiful cap rocks, and then suffering from the heat. They were in the Chihuanhuan Desert(which should have been quite green, but from what Joshua had suspected from since he was in Texas, the Southwest was in a drought. A bad one from the looks of it. He saw plants, but ninety percent were dead. It was being turned into a mini Sahara). The sights from Lakewood still troubled Josh, so the heat just added to the agony. Luckily the storm had come to help wash away that great despair. "Look at the size of it," he said to the raptor, smiling on the outside, as well as on the inside. To get the idea of the storm's size, picture the cap rocks of which New Mexico has peppering it's landscape: the storm engulfed these geological structures. They came closer to the storm, driving towards the abyss, which rolled across the land of enchantment... At first, Joshua thought that he must have been hallucinating from the dehydration. But when he heard the sharp crack of thunder, he broke his mental chains with ease. He made a note to fill up his water jugs with rain water. He had a funnel that had been left in the Bronco, that had been meant for changing the oil. The funnel would collect the water, and he would extend his sanity's life span a bit longer. He smiled and laughed his way there. Before he hit the storm, water began to splat against the windshield like Insects. He stole a look at the raptor, which was staring into the black mass of water. Just like he was, but the raptor looked nervous. Josh quickly rolled down the window, and stuck his hand out. The limb's end was met with smacking water, and a gust of wind. He wasn't even driving fast, and the storm was like a land-hurricane. Josh's happiness started too turn into worry. He wondered about sleet, and also hail. Could the windows be shattered? He didn't exactly have a weather report, and the storm may be dangerous to go through. The visibility was probably low in the rain... he could possibly wreck in the storm. Should he stop, and let the storm come? He decided he should keep driving, and stop in the middle of the storm to get water. The Bronco started to get rained on, a little harder every few seconds, until he fully entered the storm. Everything became darker, and Joshua's ability to see became almost void. The road became invisible to the point, where he could just make out the yellow and white lines on the black surface. He tried to stay on the highway, but turbulent wind gusts blew the automobile about, pushing it to the asphalt's edge. Thunder cracked, and lightning shocked the air. They drove on like this for some time, until misfortune gripped Josh tightly around his neck. People in the populated world get agitated when it happens, but in the abandoned desert wasteland(not to mention the one he was in, that was in a worse state than it was over a year before, Human-wise), the gas light was a omen of terrible things. Josh didn't notice it for a few minutes, for he was focusing on the area where the road was supposed to exist. When he saw it, he let out a groan, and muttered under his breath. He turned the Bronco off, and got ready to swim on land. He was going to stop in the storm to get water, but he planned to lay the jugs on the ground outside. That way, he wouldn't get wet. But now, he was going to get soaked from head to toe. The gas tanks were in the back, unable to be reached by him in the Bronco. Not to mention the bulk of reptilian muscle in the back seat, that was also in the way. That meant he was going to have to stand outside even longer. He climbed out, and opened the rear door. Rain poured down his face, and he got a shower he never wanted. Joshua grabbed one of the two plastic red gas tanks, and went to the side of the rusty blue box. He started filling up the vehicle, while lightning lit up the world of darkness. The raptor watched him curiously, and then squeezed himself out of automobile. Josh would have stopped him, but it was probably hot, and at least it wouldn't smell like a wet dog... it would smell like a wet raptor. He started to wish it was a dog he had tagging along. He stood in the rain, and filled the gas tank, while the black Raptor lapped up water that had filled up a pot hole. His vision had become blurry from the rain, and he had a hard time seeing around him. His vision also made sure he never saw the silhouette that moved toward him. He finished filling the Bronco and let out a watery sigh. He went passed the raptor, which was still mucking around in the rain, and tossed the almost empty red gas tank into the back. It started to sleet. Oh, great... Before he could close the trunk, and get the raptor out of the tsunami and into back, a roar of evil burst from the falling ocean around him. He was startled from the roar, which caused him to jump, and slam his head against the open back window. A electric shock ran through his drenched back. A feeling of terror, and ultimate smallness took hold of him. There was a monster within the storm. He looked for the source of the evil roar. It took him a moment, but when a crack of electric shock, burst from the black, he saw the silhouette. In the brief time he saw it, he could tell that it was a Theropod of great stature; he estimated fifty, maybe fifty-five feet from head to tail. On it's back, rose a tall sail, and it's long neck ended with Crocodile-like jaws. It's teeth were like dozens of bullets. He barely managed to see the forelimbs, but he could see great talons like meat hooks on the ends of massive hands, which were the ends of muscular arms. There was no other animal like it. The most bizarre meat-eater of the late Mesozoic: the Spinosaurus Egypticus. The largest Theropod to date, and it was looming over a small man, who's height was just as tall as the beast's sail: a fraction of the Dragon's bulk. Strangely, the animal seemed to have horns on it's face, rotting flesh hanging off the bases of the them. Almost like a rotting, monster Turkey. He also noticed patches of non-scaly skin which were not it's own. It was as if it was decomposing as it walked. And it stunk like a pile of garbage. But the quire nature of the Dinosaur seemed only a tiny, almost trivial matter: Something that could be overlooked with ease. Joshua's hands shook, and he remembered that... that his shotgun was in the front seat... and that he didn't have time to get it. It seemed to him that, in fact, it was truly over. He watched as the Spinosaur came forward and roared, it's nasty, decaying teeth, and green primordial eyes watching him... he closed his own eyes, and took his last, raspy breath... The beast Ember lapped from the pool of dirty water, tasting the asphalt. The bitter liquid was just fine for the Saurian, he had drank much worse. He recalled drinking from a pool of water, that had been contaminated from a dead animal... he didn't feel so well after he guzzled the water. Thunder rumbled overhead. Rain fell so much, it was like a falling sea. And it fell so hard, it was like being hit with stones. As if to make his thought reality, the storm threw down sleet, pelting him with the pebbles of ice. He playfully snapped at them, catching several, while Meaty fooled around with the vehicle. Humans spend such long periods of time fiddling with things, the Raptor thought, grimly. He decided to get one drink more. He swung his head down, very smoothly and swiftly, not unlike a bird. When his wet head came up, A roar came from the storm. He froze, standing completely still. Then, a flash of lightning cracked. Had the light not flashed when it did, he would not have seen the dark form in the rain. At the same moment, a scent came to his nostrils. It smelled like a dead carcass, wet from the downpour. It reminded him again of the pool of poisoned water. The smell, he knew, was the shadow in the rain. Ember stood there, watching the thing in the dark. Soon the form came closer. This is what he saw: He saw a monstrous Theropod coming out of the falling sea. It was massive, bulky, and it's face was terrifying. Ember felt fear in himself. He had never seen a beast like this one. It had a long face, a sail on it's tall back. What was even more disturbing, were the random horns on it's face, around ten. Two large, and the rest quite small, like little spikes. One little horn was growing on the side of it's head, and flesh hung from where it was protruding. The skin around the horns was rotting, and they seemed to be the cause. It's eyes were a bright green, a sick green. It came up to the Human, and roared, and the raptor knew that it was going to kill the Human, if he didn't attack it. That would mean he would be alone to die here, with no way of getting water or food. But he also didn't want to be alone even with food and water. The Human was in a way a pack member, even if he was not a Raptor. The Beast stamped toward Meaty. With a hiss of a thousand Asps, Ember attacked, already tasting the blood he would soon draw... The battle in the storm Joshua Malchom stood still, closed his moist eyes, and felt the Crocodilian jaws bite his torso. The maw closed around him, and he thought of what would happen to the raptor. Would he survive alone here? He felt sharp needle-like pains, and then was abruptly tossed aside. He heard a hiss, a roar, and the crack of lightning. He hit the muddy ground, face first. He heard snarls, and hisses above him. When he rolled around, he opened his eyes to a battle of Reptiles. The raptor was on the back of the Spinosaur, kicking his killer claws into flesh of the beast. The Theropod was snapping at him, his horns nearly goring the raptor. Joshua laid there, watching the dual in awe. The monster spun, trying to throw off his opponent. However, the raptor climbed onto creature's sail, and quickly clamped his jaws down on it. He did it several times. The Dragon just became more insane, and managed to jerk the Raptor off him. The Dromaeosaur fell to the ground with a thud. The larger dinosaur charged, and before the little Saurian could run, it kicked the raptor, throwing him a few yards. The raptor however, was not done yet. Moving fast, looking like a streak of fire, the Dinosaur leaped onto the Spinosaur's neck, and began to dig at it. Josh had seen this move before with the Carnotaurus that was killed, but that Theropod was not as massive, and thick-skinned as this abomination. And Joshua noticed that there was armor on the beast's neck. Josh knew that the raptor would not live long. He stood, muddy and wet, and ran with a limp toward the Bronco. One of the teeth of the Spinosaur had penetrated his leg deeply, and it was bleeding. Lightning struck the ground near him, almost frying him. They were in the center of the storm. Wind swirled, and thunder rang out like drums. It began to hail, and Joshua was being stoned. One hit him on the side of his head, and he felt his skull ring like a bell. He stumbled from the hit, but escaped the icy stones. Joshua swung the door open, and threw his weary body inside. The wind was shaking the vehicle, and he could hear the reptiles dueling in the fray. He had to hurry. Fast. He grabbed the shotgun, which was already loaded. Lightning was striking the ground outside, and wind blew debris about. He would have to get out at the right time. He stole a look at the dinosaurs, and saw that the raptor was being murdered. He had only one shot, and if he missed, he and the raptor would surely die. This was his debt to the raptor for saving him twice. Joshua opened the door to a maelstrom of primordial chaos. He jumped out, his leg and forehead swelling and bleeding. Josh ran toward the battle grounds, his ears being filled with primeval, reptilian fury, and his eyes being shown great bloodshed. The wet ground was red. But the it was mostly water. Had that much been spilled, both dinosaurs would have been dead already. Both Theropod's bodies were mauled: Flesh hanging from deep gashes, their skin painted with one another's life blood. The raptor's jaws were snapping, and the Spinosaur looked like it had gone through a buzz saw. The Dromaeosaur was still biting at the neck of the beast, to no prevail. Josh watched as the monster brutally beat the helpless Raptor. The Demonic thing roared something terrible. Dread came to Joshua. He was putting his life on the line for this animal, and chances were, he would fail. But all Joshua knew now, was the will to be, and to not fail. The stench of death, and decaying corpses filled the air. Not even the downpour could come over it. Joshua waved his arms, and yelled, "Hey scumbag!" The beast turned, and gave him a look of pure hate and utter evil. It let out a gurgling, nasal roar of filth, and then it came, the Dragon from the bottomless pit. As it stomped toward Joshua's frail, quaking, hurting body, lightning hit the ground around them, and the wind of the west tried to knock the man down. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and he aimed toward the monster's ugly, rearing head, which was ready to make a end to him. With a cry of a wounded Spartan, ready to give his last drop of blood for his losing battle, Joshua screamed: "Eat lead, you ugly son of a gun!!" The shells burst, and the buck-shot flew forward, like a cloud of musket fire. The head of the Dragon was peppered with small explosions of red, but the beast was unaffected. Joshua's blood went as cold as the hail around him. He was going to die, and this time, there was no escape. As the slender jaws came down, letting out a bellow, a flash of lightning struck the serpent's head, frying it instantly. The body fell forward, dead, and hit the ground, with a loud, WHAM! Joshua's adrenaline rush ended, and he collapsed from the exhaustion, and fright, his body hurting. He laid there, feeling the sleet and water hit his face, and breathing heavy. He was there for what felt like hours. He felt like he was going to pass out. But it soothed him to know, that the danger was dead, it's body fried on the black path. After this, Joshua stood, tired like a solder from a great battle. He knew the storm would soon pass, for the lightning had stopped, and the wind had calmed. So Josh quickly started to fill up the water jugs. Then, he checked the raptor, which was beat up, but still mobile: It was resting next to Bronco, nursing his wounds. He walked up to it, and without concern he patted him on the back. The raptor didn't snap at him, but just sniffed his hand. He knew it wouldn't attack. He laid down next to it, both being sheltered from the rain, by the open back window. There they sat, man and beast, while the storm went by. It was cold, and he was wanting warmth from the Sun. Ironically, the thing he had wanted to escape. It seemed there was no perfect weather these days. "Thanks," he said to the raptor, his eyes heavy. "After this, you get two pieces of jerky for lunch." Josh wondered what time it was, he checked his watch, but he noticed the face was smashed. He let out a shuttering sigh. He was shivering. After some time, Joshua walked up to the body of the monster. It was so ugly, too ugly to exist. Yet it did. Why were you here? he asked himself. He wondered about why the dinosaur had horns, and patches of alien skin. Then he realized that he did know what it was. Something he knew about for a while, but never understood fully. He new what he had to do. He used a little gasoline, and sloshed it on the body, and set it on fire with some matches. The body needed to be burned. The stench still remained, but know it was drifting in the black cloud of smoke. He hoped the rain wouldn't put it out. He washed, and bandaged his wounds. Then he tossed the watch. After this, the rain subsided, and he prepared to leave. Joshua was still shook by the two brushes of death. Especially the second time. Some would say it was divine intervention, some would say it was just luck, others that it was bad luck on the part of the Spinosaur. But whatever the heck it was, Joshua was the most grateful man in the Southwest... the Sun was back, and warming the soaked Earth. The ordeal had made him tired, and he longed for the, cool, northern mountains of Arizona, where he could rest. Joshua loaded up the Raptor, and fed it. He himself ate a year old energy bar, and started off. It seemed that the Sun didn't burn so badly, now that he was drenched. In fact, it actually felt quite nice. The day had gotten a few bruises, but no scars. Everything felt bittersweet. After he ate the stale bar, he was a little thirsty, and decided to get a drink. He pulled out one of the jugs, and drank from it. As he took in the liquid, his mouth was met with the taste of rain water, and a hint of motor oil... Continue To Chapter 11:Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high. Category:Malchom's Woods chapter